


Piss Poor Excuse for a Trophy

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Facials, Gangbang, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Torture, Omorashi, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: In an alternate future where Kray Foresight's plans were successful, he keeps Lio Fotia as a pet, showing him off to the aristocratic investors of Foresight Foundation. He lets everyone have a taste when Lio makes a terrible, embarrassing mistake.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Piss Poor Excuse for a Trophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningLio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLio/gifts).



> This fic was requested by [@BurningLio](https://twitter.com/BurningLio) on twitter!! I had so much fun with this lmao 
> 
> I hope u enjoy!!

Lio’s knees hurt. He’s in a plank position on Kray’s expensive ceramic floor, heavy boots resting on his lower back. His forearms are tied together, expensive red rope criss crossing over his back, tying his thighs and calves together. His arms are bent at the elbows, his legs extended behind him. It’s an excruciating position to hold, and as every minute goes by, his body threatens to tip over. 

There’s expensive lace lingerie wrapped around Lio’s waist, tiny little gold panties that do nothing to hide his assets, a golden harness that wraps its way around his abdomen, leaving his nipples uncovered. The intention is to show off his fresh new piercings, the heavy ornate jewelry hanging from his barely healed nipples. Kray had him pierced just the night before, just for this. 

Kray likes to adorn him with jewelry, show him off to the Foresight Foundation investors as his pretty little whore, pretty little trophy, nothing but a  _ fucking _ piece of decor. His nipples are already sore from it, aching as Lio struggles to hold his position. It’s Kray’s way of adorning his trophy in finery, making him look perfect and beautiful to be shown off to his high class guests.

Kray’s laughing, his boots digging into Lio’s back, and it takes all of Lio’s strength to keep himself from crumpling under the pressure. But he’s too used to this treatment to complain, too afraid of the beating he’ll get for complaining so he grits his teeth and bears it, although all he wants is to fall to the ground and cry. 

The boots are removed, but he can only enjoy the barest moment of relief, a cold glass resting on his back, a plate next to it. He doesn’t dare move an inch. The moment he shifts, the plate will fall, the glass will shatter, and Lio will find himself in the utmost agony. Tonight, at least he hopes to save himself some of the pain. 

“Oh, that?” Kray’s voice cuts through his thoughts, a large hand falling on his head, ruffling his hair. “It’s just another footrest, a side table. Quite a pretty piece, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Oh, indeed.” Another voice cuts in, but Lio can’t see the speaker, his head hanging low, staring at the floor beneath him. “A mark of such a  _ perfect  _ victory.”

A hand swats his ass and it takes everything Lio has not to flinch, the aristocracy laughing at him, at his predicament. The skin stings, but it’s nothing compared to the ache in his muscles. He’s holding himself up by sheer willpower alone. 

The conversations are always inane, always disgusting, always make Lio feel sick. But this time, he can barely pay attention. He’s been kneeling for hours, his legs shaking, his arms trembling. 

As the hours pass, he’s used as a footstool, a table, even an  _ ashtray _ , and the latter makes it so hard not to flinch, so hard not to cry, the burning pain scorching through his nerve endings. He can smell the cigarette smoke, the burning flesh, and it makes him want to  _ gag _ . It’s a separate, particular little kind of hell. Flames had once been the thing to protect him, wrap him in a cocoon of safety and power, but now they bring him nothing but pain. A particular cruel irony that Kray has had no problem rubbing in his face. 

Now and again, Kray would let him have a sip of water, which felt like a small mercy at the time, but now, with his bladder swollen and pressing against his abdomen, the plate and glass resting on his back, he can’t even shift his legs to try to hold it. He’s shaking. It’s inevitable, he knows. He’ll be like this for hours and hours and he might as well let himself release now, get over the punishment that’s sure to follow. But he can’t. He can’t consciously piss himself. His instinct is to hold it as long as he can, conversations that refer to him as an object, as a trophy swirling around him, Kray’s hand still pressing down on the back of his head. 

His efforts are valiant, but he can only hold it so much longer. Lio whines involuntarily, warm piss streaming down his thigh, pooling between his calves, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. He can’t help it. He tips over, landing right in the pool of warm piss. It covers his thighs, his cock, his stomach. The expensive ropes are soaked through, his expensive lacy lingerie messy and ruined. and there’s dread building in Lio’s gut, for the punishment he knows is coming.

“Now, that  _ certainly _ won’t do.” The sharp displeasure in Kray’s voice sends fear coursing up Lio’s spine. “I must apologize for my pet’s actions. I assure you all, I  _ thought _ he had been house trained appropriately, but it appears that I was mistaken.” 

The other guests are jeering at him, laughing, turning up their noses. “Oh, how  _ foul! _ ”

“Absolutely  _ filthy _ .” 

“What an  _ animal _ .” 

Lio grits his teeth. The piss is quickly cooling on his thighs, the way it’s soaked into his panties. It’s uncomfortable, awful, and Lio closes his eyes, tries to dream that he’s somewhere else. It’s awful, lying in a pool of his own piss, the little clothes he’s wearing soaked in embarrassment and shame. The voices around him are overlapping, loud disgusted remarks. Dehumanizing him. They treat him like an animal, like an object. Kray’s fucking  _ pet  _ that doesn’t know better. It feels like he’s left in his own piss for hours. He long since lost the ability to tell how much time has passed.

Kray grabs Lio by the hair, forcing his face into the foul smelling liquid, forcing his lips to touch his own piss. Lio closes his eyes, the acrid smell making him gag. 

“Clean it up.” Kray’s voice is full of disappointment. The tone that one would take with a disobedient pet, a disobedient  _ child _ . Lio feels his stomach fill with hate and dread and horror. “Lick up your  _ mess _ .” 

Lio swallows. The longer bits of his hair trail in the puddle, his lips parting, as he tentatively laps at the floor. It’s disgusting. Laughter is ringing in his ears as they all  _ watch _ him, watch him clean up his own piss with his tongue. It’s torturous. Lio feels absolutely sick, his stomach twisting. He begs himself not to vomit. If he throws up, Kray will make him  _ clean _ that up too. He’s lucky, although he can feel bile rise in his throat, he’s able to swallow it down. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that, esteemed guests.” Kray’s voice is simpering, placating. But the crowd doesn’t exactly sound  _ displeased _ . Kray yanks Lio up by the hair, his scalp burning as Kray holds him in the air. He can’t help but whimper in pain, the heavy jewelry hanging from his barely healed nipples just adding insult to injury. “Today was meant to be a day of observation, of celebration, but as compensation for poor behavior, I encourage each of you to take a turn with this  _ piss poor _ excuse for a trophy.” 

The investors laugh, descending on Lio like  _ vultures _ . Lio closes his eyes. Hands land on him, rubbing between his legs, someone squeezing his cock until he can’t help but cry out. It gets unwillingly hard in their hands, and a sharp pain in his chest forces his eyes open. Manicured fingers twist his nipples, pinching and tugging at the piercings. Tears start to well up in Lio’s eyes. The pain is sharp and focused, fingers rolling his nipple. It’s not long before all the tugging and pulling makes it start to bleed, uncomfortable small drops of blood dripping down his chest. The pain is twisted through an unwanted, disgusting pleasure, and Lio’s cock twitches in interest as much as he hates it.

Lio tries to keep quiet but he can’t help but cry, shaking, chest heaving with the force of it. The pain makes tears drip down his face as much as he tries to stop them. He hates it. Hates showing Kray, showing these cruel, awful investors his weakness, but sometimes the pain is just too great. The hand on his cock pinches the tip, the hands on his chest twisting his pained nipples and Lio squirms involuntarily in Kray’s grip, whining loudly in pain and unwanted pleasure. His cock gets hard in the hand, precum starting to drip down the shaft despite Lio’s best attempts to keep his body under control. 

“Pathetic.” Kray hisses, his big hand squeezing Lio’s small waist. “He’s normally much more obedient.” 

God, Kray’s hands are so much bigger than him. No matter how many times Kray touches him, Lio can’t help but get startled by his sheer size, even one of his hands dwarfs Lio’s entire thigh. It’s  _ grotesque,  _ how a man, a human being, can be so  _ large _ . Lio isn’t sure when Kray’s erection started pressing against his ass, but it always sends awful dread down his spine. 

Hands slide between his legs, play with his chest, grope his ass, his thighs, squeeze his throat. The small mercy he has is that Kray won’t let anyone else put a mark on him, so he can at least hope to avoid being choked tonight. But everything else? Anything else. They’ll take it from his body until he has nothing left to give. 

Someone grabs him by the hair and yanks his head down, unceremoniously filling his mouth with a cock. The salty taste makes Lio groan around it, a hand pinching his cock again, fingers sliding down to stroke his perineum and his balls, poking at his hole. He’s trembling, his thighs shaking. He’s lost count of the number of hands on him, all he can focus on is the cock in his throat, the blunt head of Kray’s cock pressing into his unstretched hole. 

It burns, as Kray pushes into him. There’s something slick on his cock, so it doesn’t hurt as much as it could but it still aches and burns and Lio knows he’s not going to be able to sit tomorrow. He’s filled from both sides and he just tries to let his body go limp, tears dripping down his face. 

The voices of the aristocracy around him jeer and laugh and croon and Lio would feel horror, anger, resentment, if he had any strength left, but all he can do is let himself go limp and take it. They treat him like a hole,  _ Kray _ treats him like a hole, like a precious trophy of defilement, like an object, like a fuck doll, and if Lio wasn’t still so dead set on fighting back, on one day freeing himself, he’d believe it too. 

The cock in his mouth stutters, filling his throat with hot cum, and Lio chokes, coughs, drool and cum dripping uncomfortably down his chin. The next one barely waits for his coughs to subside, shoving its way inside, bruising Lio’s already bruised throat. 

It’s not as big as the one before. It’s the small mercies that Lio focuses on. He bounces in Kray’s lap, the hands holding tight to his tiny waist. It’s excruciating, the hand on his cock another small mercy to give him some small pleasure from the pain. After a while he loses track of how many cocks have been inside him, how many times his throat has been fucked raw, how many hands have squeezed and pulled the piercings threaded through his nipples. 

The aristocracy is a joke. This last cock releases on his face, cum sticking to his eyelashes as he coughs and chokes and spits cum as it drips down his body. Kray’s hands tighten on his waist and he groans, cumming hard inside Lio’s tight little hole. 

When it ends, when they’ve all had their taste, Lio can finally go limp. He knows he’ll be punished for it later, but he just can’t help but pass out, consequences be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
